Love Thy Enemy
by The fishes
Summary: AU: James Potter has been home schooled and is a Death Eater. One day, he meets a young girl called Lily at the bank of a river. One meeting leads to several others, till he falls irrevocably in love with her. What he doesn't know is that Lily is a witch and a member of the Order of the Phoenix, just like she is unaware of his reality. He has a choice, will he change for her?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I solemnly swear that I own nothing. The names and universe belongs to JK Rowling.**

 _"_ _You are no son of mine! I don't even recognize you. Get out of my house." His father had banished him from their home._

 _"_ _Why did you do this, Jamie? Why did you break my heart?" His mother whispered, heartbroken._

James had looked at them furiously before leaving them. They died a few months later. The healers told him it was because of Dragon Pox but he knew better, they died of heartbreak and betrayal from their only son. James Potter glared at the children running near the river, laughing with absolute abandon. Sometimes, he hated Dumbledore for doing this to him. If James Potter was a feared Death Eater today, it was Albus Dumbledore's fault. He killed James' parents; he made James kill his parents.

He took a deep, rattling breath and looked at the lake again. He wasn't here to delve on things he can't change. He was here, in the heart of this unknown town called Cokeworth because he loved being here. The spot where he was sitting was his favourite place. Nobody ever walked over to his side of the river, which opened into a forest. His eyes softened as he watched the children run and play on the other side of the bank. He pulled at the grass wistfully, wishing he could go back to the carelessness of his youth. He smiled grimly when he realized that he didn't even remember what it felt like to be carefree and happy. He started his training to be a soldier instead of going to Hogwarts as soon as he had turned eleven; now eight years later he didn't even remember what his life was like before. If he closed his eyes and concentrated, he could smell his mother's perfume as she showered him with hugs and kisses. He could see the way his father's eyes crinkled up with laughter on his pranks, the way his calloused hands mussed his unruly hair indulgently.

Soft, almost silent footfalls made him aware of someone else's presence. His eyes snapped open, and he scanned the area sharply, wand ready for combat. A lone figure sat on his side of the river, some twenty feet away. He shifted a little, hiding himself better as he peered at this newcomer curiously. She looked like a muggle and it looked like she was talking to something on her palm. The girl was of average height, she was slim, wearing a white T-shirt and jeans and had thick, red hair. She had her back to him and James was unable to see her face. He looked on amused as the girl crouched down and a mouse shot out of her hand. She settled down and picked up a book from the ground, her feet tapping to some rhythm. He watched her with some fascination. She stayed there for hours, before getting up, and stretching her lithe form, she turned to leave and James breath hitched. She was easily the prettiest girl he had seen in a long time. He stared after her; she picked up a thin trail into the forest and vanished. He sighed as his left arm burned painfully, he frowned as he dusted his clothes, he had a duty to perform.

 ** _A week later_**

James apparated to his favourite place, he had to thank Severus Snape for this. He had come across this gorgeous place because he had to visit Snape's home. She was already there and was staring at him, eyes wide in terror. He cursed internally, he had to master not making any sound while apparating. He pulled on a friendly smile, "Hey there! Sorry for the scare, I stepped on a branch I guess." He said easily as he walked up to her. She looked straight ahead and shrugged, "It's alright. I just didn't realize that other people came on this side of the bank too."

James grinned, "May I sit with you?"

She shrugged and shifted, "Be my guest." She muttered, "But I am awful company, I generally come here to clear my mind."

"That's what I come here for too." He replied with a grin, "I am James by the way."

She turned to face him this time and James sucked in a breath, she had bright green eyes and they were a mirror to her soul.

"Lily." She replied softly.

"Are you from around here?"

Lily gave him a once over and raised an eyebrow. "Are you a serial killer?"

James laughed, "If I was one, would I tell you?"

She shrugged, "Had to check."

"I am not a serial killer." He said sincerely, "Nor am I a kidnapper, rapist or stalker."

"I did not even _think_ of these other things!" She exclaimed.

"Well done Lily, you are a complete idiot." She muttered to herself. James watched her amusedly, this girl was something else.

"So, are you from around here?" He prompted her.

"Why should I tell you anything?" She asked.

"I answered your questions honestly."

"How do I know you were being honest?"

He stared at her completely baffled and before he knew it he was laughing helplessly.

"Stop laughing at me!" She snapped at him trying hard to fight a smile. Before she knew it, she was giggling herself.

"So, do you-"

"Yes, I grew up in this town but you don't look familiar. Are you new here?"

"Yes. Just moved here." He replied softly.

"Oh! Welcome to Cokeworth." She chirped. "Where do you live?"

"Spinner's End." He lied, automatically thinking of Snape's address.

She nodded thoughtfully before picking up her notebook and pencil and sketching the tiny, wild flower in front of them.

James watched her in silence. The silence between them wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. She would often look up from her work and smile at him, exchanging a few words here and there. He envied her freedom. He envied her openness and honesty; he envied her comfort with herself. She was a person who knew herself and had accepted herself. Confidence and self assurance rolled off her in abundance. He wanted to be as free as her, but he had his guard up. He had built a fortress around him, he had to, everyone around him lived in their own fortresses, Lily was a breath of fresh air to his imprisonment.

* * *

Lily Evans settled at the bank of the river and pulled her sketching pad out. She had not sketched in years. She sighed happily, humming a tune as she sketched the scene in front of her. Cokeworth was beautiful during the summer, she tried to block away the memories of her childhood. Three years later, her best friend's betrayal still hurt. She jumped at the loud crack behind her and saw a stranger. He was rather tall with messy black hair and glasses. He had a light tan and an easy smile. As Lily stared at him, some part of her mind registered that the man in front of her was rather good looking.

Lily felt a blush creep on her cheeks as he sat near her. She had to approve of his cologne and as she turned to look into his eyes, her heart stuttered. He had intense hazel eyes, with flecks of gold and green. His eyes did not swirl with any emotions, he was guarded, and she wondered what was hurting him. Lily kicked herself mentally as she made a fool of herself in front of this stranger. But he laughed at her and with her and something clicked. They sat together lost in their own worlds, exchanging a few words here and there. Lily sighed with contentment as she walked back home that evening.

She cursed as she saw the note on her coffee table. Lily Evans was a warrior. A witch of only nineteen, she had finished her magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily was a model student. Starting off as a Prefect for her house (Gryffindor), she moved on to become the Head Girl and was immediately accepted into the Healer program at St. Mungo's after her graduation. She was also a member of the Order of Phoenix, an underground group fighting against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Severus Snape was her childhood; he had told her that she was a witch. He had introduced her to the world of magic but as they grew up, they grew apart. The last straw to their friendship was the murder of Lily's parents along with twenty others at the hands of Death Eaters during her sixth year; she had turned to Severus for support and found the dark mark on his left arm. His betrayal had broken her heart but as Lily wiped her last tears for Severus Snape, she swore that she would not stop trusting people. She would meet everyone with an open mind. Severus' betrayal strengthened Lily's resolve to look at the good in the world; she refused to hide in a shell.

"Any news of him?" Lily muttered as she sat next to Marlene McKinnon, her sister in all but blood from Hogwarts.

Marlene shook her head. Lily exhaled in frustration before turning to listen to Dumbledore and Moody. She slipped on her red and gold phoenix mask as she stood up along with the others. These masks were an ingenious design by Dumbledore. They hid eye colours too, making them completely anonymous. However, it was Lily who pointed the fatal flaw. If someone copied these masks and infiltrated their ranks during a battle and killed the order members it would be a disaster.

Moody had loved this idea; he had been itching to get his hands on some Death Eater masks to execute this strategy. Dumbledore however, had charmed their masks to dissolve as soon as a member was captured or dropped their mask. Each member also had a compulsion charm placed on them. As soon as a member was captured, all their memories would be automatically obliviated. Lily prided in being a master strategist, her policy was simple and highly approved by Moody: _If you have to capture a rat, you have to think like a rat._

It was this philosophy which helped her in capturing and eliminating Peter Pettigrew before he became a grim threat to the Order. Moody nearly always bemoaned the fact that someone as smart as her should have been an Auror. Lily's eyes glittered with a sense of purpose as she held Marlene's hand and apparated to a muggle neighbourhood in Tinsworth. Moody had insisted on fighting with a partner, it improved someone's chances of survival. Lily and Marlene landed in the middle of a battle and ducked a couple of hexes and jinxes before standing back to back and duelling with the nearest Death Eaters. Lily laughed as adrenaline pumped through her veins. She didn't believe in shouting hexes, and that's why she trusted Marlene as her partner. They had been duelling partners since the very start, she knew Lily's mind and style, just like Lily knew hers like the back of her mind. Marlene ducked as Lily fired blasted her opponent. The girls hi-fived, before stunning the muggles nearest to them and covering them in pigs' blood.

Lily and Marlene rushed ahead, looking for any surviving muggles they could protect, most homes were on fire and it angered Lily to no end. She rushed ahead with Marlene, firing jinxes at Death Eaters on her way. She twisted her ankle as Marlene grabbed her and pulled her down, pain shot through her body and Marlene already had a shield charm in front of them as Lily quickly, cast a healing spell, covering Marlene's back in the nick of time. The two girls stood up quickly back-to-back as two Death Eaters circled them.

"Well, well." One of them said in a mocking tone, "What have we got here?"

Lily and Marlene said nothing, watching the men carefully. Lily's eyes never left her opponent's eyes, she saw the curse in his eyes before he shot it at Marlene.

"DUCK!" Lily yelled, shoving Marlene down and casting a shield charm in front of her as Marlene shot a cutting hex at the castor.

* * *

James Potter was impressed with the two girls in front of him. The harder Sirius and James attacked, the harder they fought back. James marvelled this team. The Order had some very skilled witches and wizards on their side. These girls were not just defending; they were attacking just as hard. One of them laughed out of pure exhilaration as she skipped away from Sirius' Cruciatus curse. He exchanged an amused glance with Sirius, they had been fighting for a while and all four of them were bleeding, aching and tired. Try as they might, the girls refused to part with each other. James could sense from Sirius' aggression that he was getting angry at being evenly matched with two girls.

James saw Sirius' hand lower in slow motion and he knew what was about to happen, apparently, one of the girls knew too.

"DOE!" She yelled, grabbing her partner as the ground beneath them exploded, creating a huge crater in the middle of the road, James' body was flung to the sidewalk a few feet away from him. He had the good sense to put a cushioning charm on himself, he rolled and looked around. One of the girls was crouching over her partner who was out cold.

He gritted his teeth against the pain on his leg, some stray shrapnel were embedded in his leg. He walked to the girl and towered over her, he didn't see a wand on her.

She looked up to his wand trained between her chocolate brown eyes. She did not take her eyes off his face, she held her hand up in surrender. James stepped back a little and looked up for Sirius. He knew he would have killed her had she lunged for his wand, but he didn't expect her to use wandless magic. He saw something fly towards them from the corner of his eyes but before he could do anything, he felt a searing pain in his stomach and saw blood gushing out.

"PRONGS!" Sirius yelled, shooting a cruciatus curse towards the girl as she apparated away. Sirius grabbed him and apparated away. He brought James to their flat and got busy with healing him. Sirius Black's eyes burned as he watched his friend moan in pain. He would murder that damn bitch for almost killing his brother; the next battle would be fought for blood; with this last thought he apparated away for the meeting.

The raid was not as successful as the Death Eaters would have wanted. Three of them were captured and the Dark Lord chose Sirius and Dolohov to compromise them before the Auror department got through to them.

* * *

Lily gasped as she landed in her drawing room. She quickly re-enervated Marlene and clutched her bleeding side.

"What the hell!" Marlene exclaimed.

"Cruciatus as I apparated us. Lost concentration. Splinched." Lily gasped. Marlene immediately set to task, healing Lily and cleaning her wound with dittany. Lily managed to send a patronus to the order that they were fine and that Marlene would join the debriefing in 10 minutes. Marlene cleaned herself up after fixing Lily, she kept some food and drinks on the coffee table before leaving for the meeting.

The fight was a success. They had been able to save 20 of the fifty muggles living in the area. Fabian Prewett was at St. Mungo's after taking a nasty slicing curse on his arm, Mary MacDonald was dead but other than that they had captured three death eaters and sent them to the Ministry. Marlene was utterly exhausted as she reached home, the two girls talked quietly before passing out in the drawing room of the Evans residence.

 **AN: So, this is a new fic in an alternate universe. It's a Jily story through and through. I hope you liked it.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Hoping to hear from you soon.**

 **Love**

 **The Fishes**


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Jamie, I want to fly!" She said her large grey eyes wide with excitement. She was four and he was nine and he loved taking her out to fly on his broom. She was James' miracle. His baby sister, Arianna._ He groaned in his sleep as his nightmare began.

 _"_ _I am so glad you are not going away, Jamie." She chirped excitedly, "I want to stay with you forever." She was six and he was eleven and he had just made his choice to stay home and train to be a soldier, ready to fight the war his parents were fighting._

 _"_ _James!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in exasperation. "I am hungry. Just get me an ice-cream."_

 _"_ _Fine. Go sit there, I will get you something."_

 _He was fifteen and she was ten. They were in a park in muggle London, he was a seasoned fighter by now and his parents deemed him to be responsible enough to take care of his kid sister. He had kept an eye on her as he stood in the queue awaiting his turn. The only time he had not paid attention was when he was placing their orders and that was enough. She was gone by the time James turned around. He had hunted for her for hours, and found her tortured body three weeks later in a dumpster._

She had been burned and beaten and abused in every way. The bruises on her body had broken his heart. He had promised to keep her safe. Later, they would find out that it was a muggle that kidnapped Arianna and did this to ten children including her before he was apprehended. James had refused to protect any muggle from there on. When Dumbledore had tried to reason with him, a young, angry and impulsive James did the one thing he wouldn't have done in his worst nightmare. He became a Death Eater; initially his anger fuelled him to hold each and every muggle responsible for the death of his sister. But as time wore on he realized his mistake, but it was too late. His parents were dead, he was still angry at Dumbledore for pushing him to this trap and he didn't know how to get out of it alive. Battles exhilarated him, he always hoped that he would die in one of those skirmishes and that would be the sweet release he needed.

 _"_ _Jamie, look! I am fast!" She sang as she sprinted ahead. James chased after her asking her to slow down before she fell. Her laugh echoed as a mist settled around him, suffocating him. He saw the faces of the several children he had watched die in front of him, all those faces spun in front him converging in the face of the one girl he loved with all his heart._

 _Her larger eyes stared at him accusingly._

 _"_ _Anna." He breathed, suddenly choked with guilt and remorse._

 _"_ _Why didn't you protect me James?" She asked betrayal written on her face._

James Potter woke with a start. He was drenched in sweat. He covered his face with his shaking hands. He put his glasses on and walked silently to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Couldn't sleep?" Sirius asked. He was sitting on his favourite chair, cloaked in the smoke of the cigarette in his hand.

James shook his head. "You?"

Sirius gave him a withering look, "Want one?" He asked offering the pack to James.

James settled himself in the armchair next to Sirius. "Where is the firewhisky?" He asked lighting his stick.

"We ran out of it."

"Damn Shame!"

"Same nightmare?" Sirius asked.

"Never changes."

Sirius nodded, his state was no different than James'. Sirius Black was the unruly child of Orion and Walburga Black. Unlike Regulus, Sirius wore his heart on his sleeve. He was impulsive and loud. He had never seen the inside of Hogwarts either. After Andromeda, (his favourite cousin) shamed the family by running away with a Muggleborn, all Blacks were home schooled. It was madness and Sirius added fuel to that fire. Sirius was trained to be a Death Eater. He watched with growing resentment as his cousins were pawned off in marriage for political gains. Despite all his flaws, his family adored him. He was their golden boy, a deadly wizard. He had rebelled at the idea of getting pawned off in marriage to Marlene McKinnon that was till he met her at the age of eighteen. Marlene resented him as soon as she laid eyes on him and was gutsy enough to show it. He was smitten. Never in his life had Sirius Black met a woman that would insult him and defy him so openly. He had charmed his way into the beds of many pureblood women, married, unmarried, old, young, no one resisted his charm and try as he might Marlene refused to be charmed by him. The first time he had tried to kiss McKinnon, she had bitten him hard and punched his gut before firing a bat-bogey hex at him and walking off in a huff. If Sirius Black was ice, Marlene McKinnon was fire. Currently, she was the only solace in his life.

Regulus had followed Sirius into the Death Eater folds and was a proud member till he stumbled across Voldemort's secret a year ago. He had come to Sirius, with a white face and shaking hands and told him about what he was planning to do. Sirius had drugged his kid brother and kept him a captive hoping to knock some sense into the fool. But Regulus was smarter, he had used the house elf Kreacher to get out of his prison and walk to his death with his head held high. Regulus' death broke something in Sirius. He had done everything that was expected of him but he felt terribly trapped, in the end he envied Regulus for breaking free and doing what he wanted. Sirius had thrown himself into finding out more; the physical changes that Voldemort displayed could not have been possible had he split his soul just once. Sirius knew there had to be more horcruxes, how many he couldn't say, but it was his mission to take revenge from the man responsible for driving his innocent brother to his death.

James Potter and Sirius Black met for the first time during a raid three years ago and were instinctively drawn to each other. Within a year they made a deadly team, while Sirius had broken all contacts from his family after Regulus' death, James had no family left and so the two boys became each other's family. Had it been on them, they would have defied Voldemort much earlier but they needed to destroy the monster and for that they had to become monsters first. Sirius refused to jeopardize Marlene and James jumped into Sirius' plan with a wild hope of redeeming himself someday.

"Did you find a way to destroy that blasted locket?" Sirius muttered after a long silence.

"Fiendfyre" James muttered back.

"Too dangerous."

"Then let's look for a Basilisk." James answered sarcastically.

Sirius cracked a grim smile, "I am actually looking for one. There is a breeder but he is acting funny right now. We need to find the others. We need more insight on him."

"I am not talking to Dumbledore." James muttered stubbornly.

"He is the only one that knows anything. We have to talk to him."

"No, you go ahead and talk to him. Keep me out of it."

"I knew you would be a prat about it." Sirius said with an indulgent smile. "I already have a meeting with him tomorrow. Cover for me, will you?"

"Always." James said, as they looked out at the lightening sky. In a different universe, James and Sirius would have been carefree and full of laughter. They would have the strength to put all losses behind and move ahead, fighting for what they believed in but they were stuck here and in this life their friendship was built on understanding each other's silences.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was rarely surprised these days but a request for a meeting from Sirius Black surprised him. He sighed as he looked at the moon from this hill top. He wondered what life these children would have had, without the threat of a war. A movement caught his eye.

"When did we meet for the first time?" Dumbledore asked his wand trained on Sirius.

"At the Ministry, you conducted my interview, along with Alastor Moody before letting me join the Auror office." Sirius replied.

"What did you tell me, the last time you were in my office at the ministry?" Sirius asked, not lowering his wand either.

"I would have loved to have you as my student."

"I know James a bit too well to ever want to be your student." Sirius replied dryly, thrusting his wand back in its holster.

"How is James doing, by the way?"

"Like you care." Sirius scoffed.

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Black, I do care. I care about all my students."

"He is fine." Sirius replied shortly, "But I am not here to discuss about your issues with James Potter."

"Then why are you here at all?"

"For this." Sirius replied pulling Salazar Slytherin's locket out of his pocket and handing it to Dumbledore.

"You called me here to hand over Salazar Slytherin's locket?"

"How are you the leader of an organization against the Dark Lord?" Sirius demanded. "Pay attention, can't you feel its heartbeat?"

Dumbledore looked at Sirius in surprise, it didn't take him long to catch up. "Is this-"

"Yes. It is a Horcrux. The Dark Lord's horcrux to be precise. We don't know how to destroy it."

"I always suspected it but I never truly believed that he would go through these lengths." Dumbledore muttered.

"This isn't the only one, is it?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius shook his head. "But we don't know what the others are or where they are. My brother died to destroy this one, I need to find and destroy them all. You are the only one who understands his pattern, understands him, will you help us?"

"Us?"

"James. He refuses to face you but he is in on this."

"If you are so set against Tom, why have you rejected my offer so many times?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius glared at him, before pushing his left sleeve up.

"I see. I suspected as much but you could have been a spy." Dumbledore said.

Sirius laughed bitterly, "I don't like being a puppet. I already have one master. I am in no need of another one."

"If Tom finds out, he will kill you and everyone you love. Are you ready for that?

"If it comes to that, yes." Sirius replied with a shrug. "However, I would request you to protect Marlene McKinnon and Andromeda Tonks. So, will you help us?"

"I believe I will Mr. Black."

"Thank you. We will be in touch then. I should get going. And Dumbledore I don't need to remind you of this but, this remains the deepest secret you will ever keep."

"As you wish, Mr. Black." Dumbledore sighed wearily. He watched Sirius Black's back, not even twenty years old and prepared to die for the greater good. Risking young lives always weighed on his soul, these children were supposed to have full lives.

* * *

Sirius walked into the Auror office shrugging slightly. The office was in uproar, the three captured Death Eaters were found dead before anyone could as much as ask their names. Everyone was watching the other with apprehension in their eyes. Moody openly doubted James but had never been able to prove it, meanwhile James never gave anyone a chance to complain about him being a sloppy Auror.

"Moody is at it again?" Sirius muttered as he stood next to Frank Longbottom.

"Yeah." Frank sighed, "I don't understand why though? James doesn't want to be a part of the war, that's his choice. Why does Moody bully him so much?"

Sirius shrugged, "I don't understand why James never complains."

"You don't complain either, Black." Frank pointed out with a tired smile.

"No one would believe me." Sirius scoffed, "I come from a family of blood fanatics. Half of them are convinced that I am a Death Eater despite everything."

"You may never know. People seem to trust Andromeda."

"That's because she married a Muggleborn. Find me one of those and I would do an Andromeda too."

Frank laughed, "Isn't McKinnon enough for you?"

"She is too much." Sirius groaned, "We can't get out of this mess, I don't know why she doesn't accept it anyway."

"That reminds me, I must go talk to her before she leaves." Sirius muttered, "Keep an eye on James and let me know as soon as he gets out."

* * *

Sirius heard two voices as he neared Marlene's office. Marlene was having dinner with some red head in healer robes. He cleared his throat loudly as he leaned against her door.

"McKinnon." He greeted her formally, with a smirk lighting his face.

"Black." She hissed, narrowing her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"The night shift starts in ten minutes and I hadn't seen your pretty face all day." He replied as he walked in and took a seat next to the red head. "Sirius Black by the way, pleasure to meet you." He added, extending his hand to this pretty red head.

"Err… Lily Evans." The girl replied taking his hand and shooting an amused look to Marlene.

"I am sorry, but I haven't met any of Marlene's friends. I suppose you are one of those?"

"No, Black." Marlene interjected, "She is my lover, we live together, share the same bed and all that."

"I knew it!" Sirius replied with an amused glint in his eyes, "No wonder resist my charms."

Lily burst out laughing at this. "I have to get going Lene. My shift starts in five minutes." Lily said getting up, "I will see you at breakfast, then."

She gave Sirius a critical once over before smiling at him, "You are fine, Black. It was nice meeting you."

Sirius watched Lily walk out before turning to Marlene.

"See, even your lover likes me."

"Shut up, Sirius."

"Why are you so stubborn? You can't break an unbreakable vow."

"I know!" She said throwing her hands up. "Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"What have I ever done to you?"

"Nothing! Its not you. I just hate not having the option of choosing you myself."

"I understand, but how will this work if you don't give me a chance? You know I can't postpone this forever."

"What do you want me to do?" She asked wearily.

"A date." He replied. "We started all wrong. Let's do it again. Go out on a date with me."

"I don't know Black. Maybe I am too dangerous for you."

"McKinnon," Sirius replied with a laugh. "You work for the press release department of the Ministry. That oozes danger to me."

She threw a tissue at him. "Get out of my office, you oaf."

Sirius laughed, "I will pick you up on Saturday for lunch, then. Just give me your address."

Guilt bubbled in his stomach as he walked back to his office. What was he doing with Marlene McKinnon? They cannot be together. He was broken with a death wish. Even if he survived, he didn't know how hollow he would be. She deserved more, but she was also his weakness. As long as Sirius Black lived he couldn't bear the thought of Marlene McKinnon with someone else. It was rather sadistic of him to want her to miss him after his death. Sirius Black like all other Blacks had a method to his madness.

* * *

James Potter sighed as he sat on the banks of the river. His flat was unbearable without Sirius and as the said man was out on a date this fine afternoon, James found himself at his favourite spot again.

"You are back." Lily commented as she sat next to him.

"You are back too."

"I come here every afternoon."

"Don't you have to go to work?" James asked.

"I do. I am a Doctor, this month I have night shifts, which means I have nothing to do during the day."

"Shouldn't you sleep then?" He asked giving her a once over.

"I sleep all morning. That's enough for me. What do you do for a living?"

"I work with the police force." She nodded collapsing into a brooding silence.

"What's that?" He asked, nodding at the ball of paper in her hand.

"What?" She asked distractedly, "Oh! This? It's a letter from my brother. He is a wildlife enthusiast and is currently in some forest, trying to get friendly with a particularly nasty pack of wolves. The fool." She muttered the last two words to herself.

"You worry about him, don't you?"

"You would too. He is reckless. That's his first letter in two months. I am going to pummel him to death as soon as he returns."

James grinned. He wondered if Arianna would have worried about him the same way.

"Siblings are a right pain in the ass, aren't they?"

She grinned at him. "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"I never got your full name though." James pointed out.

"Lily Baxter." Lily replied shrugging mentally. She didn't owe anyone the truth and she definitely didn't know him enough to give him her real name. "What about you? I didn't get your last name either."

"Its Hensley. James Hensley." James lied, he liked changing his names, gave him the freedom to do whatever he wanted to do.

"So, do you live with your parents Miss Baxter?" James asked with a smirk.

Lily shook her head, "I live at their home but not with them. They died three years ago."

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"Its okay." Lily said with a shrug, "You didn't know and I don't believe in keeping their deaths a secret, it disrespectful to their memory."

James nodded. "I understand. I lost mine a couple of years ago too."

Lily smiled at him sympathetically. "We picked up rather morbid topics to talk about in our second meeting, didn't we?"

James grinned, watching the children on the other side.

"Come on." She said suddenly, jumping to her feet and offering him her hand.

"What? Where?" James asked, standing up. "How do I know that you are not a serial killer?"

Lily laughed but didn't look back; she led him through a trail to a street and continued walking till they reached a park. She sank on a swing and motioned for him to sit on the one next to her. He felt silly but his heart tugged, Arianna used to love swings.

"Can you do this?" Lily asked playfully, as she swung faster and faster and then jumped out with a laugh as soon as the swing hit a high arc, for a second it looked like she was flying but then she hit the ground, lost her balance and rolled over.

"Are you alright?" James asked restraining his laugh as he dragged his shoes on the dirt.

Lily looked up from her position with a pout. "I used to be good at this." She mused before giggling madly.

James crouched next to her, "Did you hit your head or something? Should I be worried?"

This did nothing but made Lily laugh harder.

"This is so embarrassing!" She exclaimed between laughs.

"You are crazy." James declared.

She laughed harder, rolling on the ground. "No, I hurt myself." She said, pointing at her burned and bloody elbow. "I laugh when I get hurt physically."

"You are odd." James said, lying down next to her.

She shrugged, "My dad told me once. If I laugh at my pain, it would become easy to bear it. Sort of stuck with me since then."

"Maybe you should get that checked." He said pointing at her elbow.

"Oh relax! I am a doctor, its nothing. I will patch myself up later."

"Being a doctor must be such a satisfying job." He mused.

"It is, and it isn't. When they heal and go home it's the best thing, when they die, it just plain sucks."

He looked at her as she hummed a tune watching the clouds float by. He wanted to say so much more but his mark burned.

"I have to go." He said getting up. "I have an important appointment."

Lily looked at him and shrugged, waving him off with a grin.

* * *

James sighed as he walked to the meeting place.

"I am glad you could make it, James." The dark Lord said as James bent down to kiss the hem of his robes. "I suppose you know our guest, very well."

James looked at the prone form in front of me. Thaddeus Crowley, one of his father's best friends looked small in capture.

"James." He rasped, "What are you doing?" He asked in utter horror.

"My duty, Uncle Thaddeus."

"Your parents would be ashamed of you."

"I already know that. It's not as if they were stellar to begin with."

"How can you say that? How can you-"

"SILENCE." Voldemort shouted. "He refuses to cooperate. You know what to do."

"Imperio." James whispered.

"He is your responsibility." The Dark Lord said, "Keep him under control, ensure that we are ready with everything. Black, Dolohov and Rookwood would assist you. Don't disappoint me James. And good work on Emmeline Vance, she needed to be taken care of. Now take Mr. Crowley back."

"Yes, Master." James whispered as he picked up Crowley's form.

"I am sorry, Uncle Thaddeus." James whispered as he left the old man in his home. He didn't have much faith in Dumbledore but he hoped that Dumbledore would be able to find some clues. He needed to finish this before it was too late.

 **AN: I have tried covering as much back story as I could, hope this explains things. My characters are not so black and white. They are complex. Hope you appreciate them.**

 **Hope you had a good time reading this.**

 **Love**

 **The Fishes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Two months later_**

"Ugh!" Lily groaned, "I have a stupid crush on that Hensley guy. Benjy thinks it's funny."

Marlene and Alice laughed.

"Well you do turn into a complete prat infront of him." Alice conceded. "I am surprised Benjy isn't jealous."

"Do you know Fenwick?" Lily mock grumbled, "The ass is an over confident prick! He knows I won't go anywhere. I think he will propose tonight."

"What makes you say that?" Marlene asked.

"He has been acting funny all week." Lily said, "Not to mention he keeps dropping hints that people should get married in these troubled times."

"That's no reason to get married." Alice said.

"What was your reason then?" Marlene asked slyly. "Other than love that is."

Alice threw a pillow at Marlene. "We have to find the perfect dress for you then." Alice squealed.

* * *

"Is it true?" Marlene asked Sirius. "Is it true about Benjy Fenwick?"

"Yes. We found his body this morning." Sirius said gravely. "Did you know him?"

"Oh Merlin!" Marlene gasped as tears sprang to her eyes. "I have to go." She said rushing to the door.

"Marlene." Sirius called after her his frown deepening as she crashed into Alice Longbottom and the two witches bolted after a few quick words.

"Was he a friend?" Sirius asked Frank, as Frank watched the two women dash away, his shoulders stooped.

Frank nodded. "He was a very good friend. He was also Lily's fiancé." Frank sighed.

"Sirius." James called stepping in, "I just saw Marlene and Alice rush by, is everything alright?"

"Yeah." Sirius replied, "The guy Benjy Fenwick was the fiancé of their friend."

"Oh!"

"I can't believe this!" Frank exclaimed as Fabian Prewett stepped out of Moody's office.

"I know!" Fabian sighed, rubbing his eyes. "He was with us last night. He was giddy with happiness. I feel responsible, if only we had insisted he come back with us."

"It's not your fault." Frank said bracingly, "He died doing the right thing. He saved all those muggles. You know he would have wanted to go that way."

"Doesn't make it fair, does it?" Fabian said.

James and Sirius exchanged silent looks. They were there when that sole wizard had flown into the area and taken on six skilled Death Eaters at once. He was skilled, they had to concede that much. He had knocked out Avery and Mulciber before James killed him.

Sirius Black did not really believe that muggles were scum to be cleaned out. He saw them as beneath him. Muggleborns were just anomalies that made no sense to him. Sirius Black was in part fascinated by muggles, he didn't understand how they survived without magic but he liked observing them, just like children liked looking at animals in a zoo. And that was the end of his fascination with them. He didn't really resent anyone with magic. Muggleborns were definitely beneath him in the social hierarchy but that was it. Would he ever befriend a muggleborn witch or wizard? No, it did not show proper pride. He might be formal and cordial with them, more like a benevolent master. That is why he utterly perplexed when Marlene was heartbroken over the death of a muggleborn.

"Hey." Sirius said walking into Marlene's office a week after Benjy Fenwick's death. "You alright?"

Marlene nodded, her brows furrowing.

"Was he a really good friend?"

"Yeah." Marlene sighed. "He was in Frank's year but we had been close ever since he started dating Lily. I am just worried about her."

"How is she holding up? Is there anything I could do to help?"

Marlene shook her head, "This is her parents all over again." She groaned, covering her face.

"He had proposed to her last week." She said in her hands. "Lily, Alice and I were out celebrating the night he died. She looks so empty now, going home has become painful. I can't see her like this."

"She is like a sister to you, isn't she?" Sirius asked.

Marlene nodded. "Alice, Mary, Lily and I have been joined to the hip since first year. You wouldn't see one without the other." She said looking at her hands. "When school ended, we adopted Lily's childhood home as our home. Then Alice got married and Mary died and now it's just the two of us and I can't see her shut herself down. She has already lost so much."

"I am sorry." Marlene said looking at him with an apologetic smile. "I shouldn't dump this on you."

Sirius waved his hand dismissively. "It's no trouble, you need someone to talk to, I am glad I was of some help."

Marlene gave him a weak smile. "I was jealous of her you know. After he parents' death Lily leaned on us for support and I was glad to be there for her. Then Benjy came along and Lily started smiling again, but she still needed all of us. When she said she was getting married, I felt like I was losing her. I liked the fact that she needed me to back her up, I was happy for her but-" She didn't finish her sentence just looked at him helplessly.

"I am not a good person." She said after taking in a huge breath.

Sirius knelt in front of her and cupped her cheek, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You are not a bad person, Marlene."He whispered softly. "You are human and humans are flawed. From whatever I know of you, I can say this with conviction- your friends are lucky they have someone who loves them this fiercely."

For the first time Marlene McKinnon's heart throbbed as she looked into Sirius' grey eyes and saw a tempest of emotions. She didn't mean to lean in but she did. He didn't mean to kiss her but he did and with that one kiss Sirius Black knew that he would do anything to win Marlene McKinnon's love.

* * *

"Where have you been all week?" James complained as took his seat next to Lily. Over the past few weeks they had become friends. James was ready to concede that he was fascinated with Lily Baxter.

She looked at him dully. She had bags under her eyes and it looked like she hadn't slept in days. She twisted the ring on her necklace and looked away.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded not really trusting herself with words. They sat in tense silence for what felt like eternity.

"James." Lily asked her voice hoarse. "Have you ever lost someone you loved with all your heart?"

James' heart clenched painfully as a memory of Arianna danced in front of him. He nodded, looking at her through the corner of his eyes.

She nodded, her fingers wrapped around that ring. "When does the pain go away?" She whispered, trying to stem her tears.

James tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and let his finger trail her cheek.

"It never stops hurting." He told her quietly, "You learn to live with it."

She nodded, pressing her palms against her eyes. James said nothing, he didn't ask her about her loss, if she wanted to talk about it she would have told him.

She leaned on his shoulder and he put his arm around her shoulders. They sat in silence, looking at the river. It was strangely comforting, for the first time in years James didn't feel as broken about Arianna's death. In sharing her pain, it looked like he had found a way to bear his pain too.

Slowly, she disengaged from him. He let his arm drop from her shoulders and looked at her. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a few wayward strands stick to his shirt. He wanted to brush away those strands, tuck them behind her ear. His eyes travelled to her lips. How had he never noticed their shape? He wondered if she would let him kiss her. He had found years ago that sex was a good way to numb his pain. His stomach clenched uncomfortably at the thought of doing the same with Lily. James shook the thought from his head, he liked her enough. He wanted to see her more, so he tucked her hair behind her ear and let his hand fall to his side.

"Thank you." She said softly.

James watched her retreating back. Pain growing in his chest. He needed an escape and he knew where.

* * *

"James!" Abigail Kringle exclaimed as he apparated into her living room. "Has the Dark Lord called for me or are you here for some other business?"

"I am here for some other business." He said hoarsely. Honestly, he found her irritating in the least but she was an excellent distraction and that's what he needed.

"You come back after months." Abigail whined, "Why should I indulge you?"

He grabbed her waist and kissed her roughly. "Because you can't resist me." He snapped before kissing her again.

She broke the kiss to say something but James put a finger on her lips.

"There is only one way to go about this, Kringle." He whispered menacingly, "You keep your thoughts to yourself."

She quailed under his intense gaze and nodded. That was all James needed as he pushed her back, tearing at her clothes.

* * *

Jamed disengaged himself from the sleeping form of Abigail as he felt his mark burn. He had been coming back to her almost every night for the past few weeks. Sirius kept teasing him about being a manwhore forgetting quite conveniently about his own reputation before the arrival of Marlene McKinnon.

"My Lord." James whispered striding into the room, "You called for me. Is it something urgent?"

Voldemort didn't answer immediately. He sat at the table, examining his wand, James knew better than to ask again.

"He is late." Voldemort commented after a while. "I wonder if he is worthy of the honour."

James said nothing as Lucius Malfoy walked in, apologising profusely.

"Crucio." Voldemort whispered, and Lucius' screams filled the hollow room. "I do not appreciate tardiness Lucius."

"Yes, My Lord. I am sorry, My Lord." He gasped, struggling to stand on his feet.

"I invited you here for a special purpose." He said, "Through my extraordinary skill and tireless efforts I have created items that would ensure that I will never truly lose power. I believe the two of you are worthy enough for me to entrust you with their safe-keeping. Do you understand the gravity of the situation?"

The two men nodded.

"Very well." Voldemort said, "James since you were here first, I will give you a chance to pick the one that you would like to protect. Keep it safe in your vault at Gringotts."

James stepped forward and looked at the two boxes. One contained an old diary while the other-

"Is that Hufflepuff's cup?" James gasped, restraining himself from touching the said object.

"You know your history well." Voldemort said, "I am impressed."

"I would like to send the cup for safe- keeping to my vault." James said softly.

"A worthy choice. Lucius you get to keep my personal journal from when I was a student at Hogwarts."

Lucius stepped up and picked up his box.

"These objects would ensure my return to power, should I lose it under any circumstance." He said menacingly, "Protect them with your lives, failure to do so would be deemed as betrayal. I hope you won't betray me."

"No, My Lord." James and Lucius muttered at the same time.

"You may go. And James later tonight, you will lead a small group to London, we need to send them a reminder again, this time the dementors would join you."

"Yes, My Lord." James said softly before apparating away.

* * *

"What was the first word exchanged between James Potter and Sirius Black?" Sirius asked, his wand trained on James.

"Black." James answered calmly. "What was the second word exchanged between Sirius Black and James Potter?" He asked slyly.

"Wanker." Sirius replied with a grin. "How come you are home this early? Bored of Kringle?"

"No, you fool! Look at this!" James said.

"You won a cup? Best sex ever award?"

"Sirius! The Dark Lord gave this to me, about fifteen minutes ago."

"Is this the best employee cup then or are you shagging him too?"

James threw a cushion at Sirius. "You mutt! This is Helga Hufflepuff's cup and from the way he was going on about it, it's another horcrux."

"Why would he give you that?" Sirius argued.

"He gave one to Malfoy too, for safe keeping. I am supposed to keep mine in my vault."

"Why would he do it? Is he mad?"

"No, idea. But three horcruxes, Sirius. This is crazy!"

"I will let Dumbledore know."

"Has he been able to get something?" James asked curiously.

"Yes. But he wants you to be there when he gives me the details."

"Sirius-"

"Look, I am not too happy about it either but he is unrelenting. Now, if you want to do this, suck it up."

"I hate this!" He exclaimed. "Anyway, you are coming with me tonight for some raid in London. There would be dementors."

Sirius nodded. "Should we get some sleep before going for our day jobs?"

"Yeah. And fix up a meeting with the old man. Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Hi." James said cheerfully as he settled next to her.

"Hey." Lily said with a soft smile. Her eyes had started looking a little alive with time.

"How was your week?"

"Great. Too many people keep coming into the ER because of that stupid terrorist group."

"They are pretty scary though."

"They are just plain dumb." She said rolling her eyes. "I hate them. If I could, I would- I would- Gah!"

"You hate them so much?" James asked.

"Yes but I can't think of a fitting punishment other than torture ending in death and you shouldn't wish for bad things for anyone." She said with a pout.

"Why not?"

"It makes you bow down to their level and I am better than that." She replied.

"No one is such a saint." He scoffed.

"I never said I was a saint. I have my flaws but I try to be as fair as possible."

"And not wanting bad things for bad people is fair?"

"In the larger scheme of things, yes. Revenge leads to revenge. Killing can never be justified."

"You won't say that had you lost someone to a monster." He snapped, not really liking her humility and strength of spirit. He wasn't that strong and he couldn't accept her forgiving nature. No one was that good.

She looked at him angrily, "I wouldn't know?" She hissed. "You know what? You are right. It's not as if my parents were murdered by these terrorists at our local grocery shop when I was sixteen. It's not as if my friend and my fiancé were killed by people who kill for the sake of killing. Of course I wouldn't know any of this!" She screamed the last word before walking off.

James sat rooted to his spot. He felt like an ass at times. "Lily." He shouted, chasing after her. She didn't stop, she just increased her pace.

"Lily, stop." He said tugging at her arm. "No, please wait. Listen. _Listen!_ " He said grabbing her face, forcing her to look at him.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have assumed things. I- I-" He took a deep breath and looked away, not letting her go.

"A man kidnapped, tortured and murdered my sister." He never talked about Arianna, it was only Sirius that knew about his nightmare. "I was fifteen and she was ten. I was responsible for her the day she was kidnapped. I was getting her ice-cream. I looked away for a second and she was gone and we found her three weeks later. I have been so angry since then. I did a lot of terrible things, mixed with the wrong crowd. I look at you and you have lost so much, yet you are so- so- how do you do this?" He looked into her eyes, and she saw his anguish. He had laid his soul bare for her to see and judge and he was just a lost boy. She sucked in a breath as she saw tears in his eyes. Without a second thought she wrapped her arm around him, rubbing his back soothingly.

James felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. Lily's embrace was so warm and comforting, it made him want to let it all go and cry for his loss. He screwed his face against her neck and tightened his grip on her waist.

"Lily?"

James and Lily broke apart and Lily flew to the newcomer as soon as she looked at him. James let his arms fall to his side, suddenly feeling abandoned and cold. The monster inside him roared when he watched this new comer kiss the top of her head as she wept on his shoulder. If he could, he would torture this man and kill him slowly for touching his Lily so freely. James' heart raced, his Lily? The man looked at James curiously; he was as tall as James and had a disfigured face. He said something softly to Lily who looked up at James and gave him a watery smile; she then dragged the man to James.

"Remus, this is James Hensley. He moved to Cokeworth, recently. And James, this is Remus Lupin, he is the nutter that chases wild animals."

"So, you are her brother?" James said, cocking his head to a side.

The man grinned. "In all manner but blood." He said, raking a hand in his hair.

Lily caressed his hair and James wanted to destroy something.

"You need a haircut, Lupin. No girl from a respectable family would date you if you look like a Neanderthal."

"Then I should find a less respectable woman." He quipped, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Lily swatted his arm and grinned. James' heart clenched painfully as he watched her, she looked happy. He wanted to be the source of such happiness. Will she wilt away if he was gone on a dangerous mission? Will she be just as excited to see him on his return?

Lily gave him a small apologetic smile. "I should get him home. I will see you next week?"

James was taken by surprise when she gave him a tight hug and walked away hand in hand with this new man.

* * *

"Who rained on your parade?" Sirius asked as James paced restlessly in his apartment.

"Its nothing." He muttered, "Are you ready?"

Sirius nodded. "Are you sure that everything is alright?"

"Yes, Padfoot." James said slipping his mask on. "Now let's go. We have a plan to execute."

James grinned as Order of the Phoenix members arrived near the warehouse. It had been Snape's plan to send Mundungus Fletcher to Dumbledore with this detail. Death Eaters lay in wait for a few Order members who were coming here to disrupt a supposed meeting of five.

The order members were outnumbered five to one and were losing out, till one of them shot a red flare in the sky. James cursed as more Order members started apparating to the spot.

"They are smart." James shouted impressed, "They had back up. Brilliant."

"You are crazy." Sirius shouted back.

"Fall back." Lucius Malfoy shouted.

James and Sirius inched back when a stunner aimed at his chest gained his interest.

"YOU!" Sirius shouted, as the two women raced ahead to engage them.

James exchanged a quick look with Sirius and they separated, running in separate directions.

The girls gave him a chase, as he led them to the field outside the warehouse.

"Drop it." One of them growled. "You are outnumbered."

"WATCH OUT!" The other shrieked, as Sirius's spell blasted the two women off in separate directions.

James looked over at Sirius who was in a duelling fiercely with one of them and took off to reach the other one, who had taken the brunt of the explosion.

She was out cold, she had hit her head and was bleeding profusely. Something about her looked oddly familiar. Her hair reminded him of Lily's hair. Her mask had fallen off and was dissolving beside her wand. His breath caught in his throat as he crouched beside the prone form of Lily Baxter!

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did while writing it. I realize I am not putting in a lot of details but everything would come out eventually.**

 **Please read and review and don't forget to follow/fav if you like us!**

 **Hoping to hear from you soon.**

 **Love,**

 **The Fishes**


	4. Chapter 4

It was 4 in the morning when James stormed into Dumbledore's office, Sirius at his heels. For the first time in three years Sirius didn't know the reason behind James' persistent dark mood. He had been broodier than usual since the skirmish at the warehouse.

"Ah! It is good to see you again, James." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Save it." James growled. "Let's just get this over with."

"What is the matter, James?" Dumbledore asked, "This isn't about your unwillingness to stay in the same room as me, is it?"

"What do you know?" James scoffed, "Don't pretend to know me."

"But I do know you, James." Dumbledore argued, as Sirius watched the two men sharply, ready to jump in and diffuse the situation. "I have known you since the day you were born. What is it that you blame me for, now?"

"You recruited your students into your stupid organization." James stated. "That's low, even for you. They are kids."

"Members of the order are all of age. It was their choice."

James laughed humourlessly before collapsing into a moody silence, his eyes blazing.

"I want to make a deal." He said harshly.

"Go on."

James' eyes met Sirius' there was some foreign emotion in them, it made him look vulnerable. Sirius gave a short nod, curious about the proposition. James looked away.

"I will work with you. Tolerate your presence. Follow your instructions." James stated, "In return, you will ask Lily Baxter to leave your order. I do not want her near any Death Eater and Order skirmish or battle."

"I am sorry, James." Dumbledore said, "But I do not know any Lily Baxter."

"Don't lie!" James hissed. "I saw her on the field. You know her. Red hair, green eyes, I saw her."

"Are you talking about Evans?" Sirius asked.

"Who?" James asked, his mind working furiously. He had looked at the names of the victims of the Cokeworth massacre of 1976. He knew that Mrs. and Mr. Baxter had died and were survived by a daughter. He also remembered that Mrs. and Mr. Evans had died but he wasn't sure if they had any children. The dots started connecting in his head. That girl was smart.

"Lily Evans." Sirius replied, "She is Marlene's friend. I have met her, a couple of times. She has red hair and green eyes. She is a healer."

"I don't care what her name is." James snapped. "You are kicking her out."

"I can't do that, James." Dumbledore replied, "I don't know what your interest in her is, or how you know her but this is her choice. If you convince her to leave the order, I won't stop her."

James glared at Dumbledore.

"Can we do this later?" Sirius interjected, his thoughts racing a mile a second. If Lily was fighting and Marlene was the closest thing she had to a sister, it didn't take him long to conclude that her partner was Marlene. The one woman he wanted to keep safe was running around battlefields, with apparent glee.

James looked mutinous but Dumbledore nodded.

"To understand Tom, we have to look at his past." The old wizard said, "Tonight I have two memories to show you. This is where Tom Riddle came from and we will go ahead from there on."

"Wow! And I thought my family was crazy." Sirius said as he took his seat after coming out of Dumbledore's pensive. "The locket ended up being a Horcrux. Do you think, the ring met the same fate?"

Dumbledore nodded. "It is a possibility."

"Do you think he knows what that ring is all about?" James asked quietly.

"Do you believe in the story then?" Dumbledore asked with interest.

"I never really discounted it. I own something that belonged to Ignotus."

"What am I missing here?" Sirius asked.

"The Deathly Hallows." James sighed, "They are real."

Sirius looked from James to Dumbledore expecting one to say that they were pranking him.

"It's a bed time story, for Merlin's sake." Sirius muttered.

"My cloak belonged to my Dad and he got it from his father, who got it from his mother and it goes back five generations in our records." James said, "How many invisibility cloaks last that long?"

"Wait, Gaunt said he was related to the Peverells too. The ring- you mean- the stone-"

"Yes." James and Dumbledore said together.

"What about the wand?" Sirius asked.

"Have you ever heard of the elder wand?" Dumbledore asked.

"But it's lost. The last anyone heard about it was three hundred years ago." Sirius said. "He doesn't know about it, does he?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't think he cares about it, right now."

"Shouldn't we hunt the Hallows then, they might be helpful. Maybe we should focus on the wand." Sirius said.

"We will find them when the time is right." Dumbledore said, "Let's not lose focus. Let's meet again next month, I would have unearthed some more of Tom's past. I will look for possible places for a Horcrux. I will notify you, once I find one. You are welcome to accompany me."

"We need to find a way to destroy them too." James said, "We can't keep on collecting them. We need to end this fast, or we would be sitting ducks."

"Can you control Fiendfyre?" Sirius asked.

"I believe I can, Mr. Black." Dumbledore said, "But I would like to keep it as our last option. I have contacted a dear friend of mine for Basilisk Venom. We should be hearing from him soon."

The three lapsed into brooding silence. James' mind whirled with this new information, but Lily's injured face kept tugging the back of his mind.

"You should get some rest." Dumbledore said softly, as he looked thoughtfully outside his window. "I will see you soon."

* * *

"What's your deal with Lily Evans?" Sirius asked as soon as they landed home.

James gave him a look; Sirius shrugged and lit his cigarette as he took his settled into his chair. James sighed and took his seat before launching his story.

"You fancy her, don't you?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"I don't!" James said, absolutely horrified at the idea. "I just don't think I will be able to live with myself if something happens to her."

"That spells fancy to me, mate." Sirius said with a laugh.

"I can't fancy her." James said.

"You can't or you don't?" Sirius asked.

"She hates us, Sirius. Her parents were murdered by Death Eaters and I am pretty sure her friend and fiancé met the same fate."

"Yeah. Remember that guy you killed a couple of months ago; the one that flew in to save those muggles in Nottingham?" Sirius asked.

James nodded.

"He was her fiancé."

James' face lost all colour, "And the friend?"

"That mudblood, MacDonald." Sirius said darkly. "Marlene is in the order too, by the way."

James stared at Sirius. "How do you know?"

"Marlene, Alice, Evans and MacDonald were as close as you and I are." Sirius informed him, "In fact, Marlene and Evans are roommates and love each other as sisters. Have you seen the two order women fight? They move like a well oiled machine. Just like you and me. I did the math."

"What are you going to do?"

"Make sure that she never finds out." Sirius said, "Don't give me that look. I love her way too much to let her go. I just can't imagine her with another man. I know I will kill every man that attempts to come close to her. And she would hate me if she finds out. So, she can never find out."

"But what if she does find out?" James asked.

"She won't. We work with the Auror department and they haven't been able to find anything on us. She won't find out." Sirius said with conviction. "You can't tell, Evans. I forbid you."

James arched an eyebrow but nodded at Sirius' intense gaze.

* * *

The next James saw Lily was in the middle of the battle at Diagon Alley a month after he found out about her. Sirius and he had been gradually inching towards Marlene and Lily when a man fell and Lily immediately ran ahead, covering the man protectively. James' heart raced when he saw that her opponents were Fenrir Greyback and his lackey. Several things happened at the same time. James blasted away his opponent, ready to kill Greyback; Greyback lunged at Lily but fell heavily on top of her, with his back slashed open; James caught Severus' hand move back to fighting his opponent; Marlene had set the other werewolf on fire.

Before the battle ended, James had killed three order members. He had no qualms about killing anyone for his survival, apart from Lily and Marlene. The battle had gone for hours. By the time Dumbledore joined them and forced everyone to retreat James could see several bodies. He had not seen Lily after that one moment and he hoped that no harm had come to her. He kicked Greyback's limp body in anger before leaving, he had someone to confront.

Severus Snape had not expected to see James Potter in his drawing room, that night. Severus had to grudgingly respect the Death Eater in front of him. Although Potter and he were of the same age, Potter was already a seasoned fighter and an established Death Eater by the time Severus joined the ranks. Over the years, Severus resented the man; he was cocky, arrogant and saw everyone as beneath him, apart from maybe Black.

"James." Severus said curiously, "What a pleasant surprise."

Potter smirked, "I know what you did at Diagon Alley today." He said softly.

"Killed a couple of Aurors?" Severus asked, "I think that's our job."

James chuckled darkly, "I saw what you did to Greyback. That too for an order member; what would the Dark Lord say?"

Severus' expression remained neutral. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Do you want me to show you the memory then?" James quipped. "It would in any case be your word against mine. The Dark Lord suspects a spy anyway."

Severus did not reply. "Very well! I guess you would have an answer for the Dark Lord." James said turning to leave.

"What would the Dark Lord say Potter when he finds out that you have been spending days in the company of a certain red headed mudblood?"

James grinned, "She is quite pretty isn't she? I guess he will understand. A man has needs."

Severus lost control for a split second, his eyes flashed with hatred.

"Why have you been stalking the mudblood though?" James asked, his smile growing with malice.

Severus' hand twitched at his side but he said nothing. James crossed the room and surveyed the book case behind Severus.

"Take your time in coming up with a good explanation, Severus." James said, "I have a lot of time."

"What do you care?" Severus asked, "I will never betray the Dark Lord."

"But you killed his trusty werewolf, all for an unknown Order Member." James replied scanning the book case, "Doesn't spell loyalty to me."

"What are you hiding, Severus?" James asked, pulling a book out.

"Put it back." Severus hissed, "You shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to you."

But it was too late, James had already opened the book. His eyes widened as he saw a Severus of maybe nine, grin at the him, his arms around Lily.

"Stop!" Severus screamed, sending curses James' way. James was faster, he had a powerful shield charm up as he scanned the pictures. Severus and Lily at nine and three quarters, Severus and Lily laughing at something in Lily's hand, the pictures went well into their mid-teens. In the end there was a single picture of Lily, bent over a book at the porch of her home. She looked older in this picture. He dodged as Severus' killing curse broke through his shield, blasting a hole in the wall behind him.

"What the hell, Snape!" James snapped. But Severus was beyond reason, he was breathing heavily, his eyes flashing dangerously. "How dare you!" Snape growled, "You miserable excuse of a wizard."

James stood his ground as Severus strode over to him, before Severus could do anything, he was on the ground.

"You can keep your secret." James said coldly. "I will not tell anyone."

Severus struggled to get on his feet. "Why?"

"I need something and you are going to get it for me." James replied.

"And you would let it go?"

James laughed, "I know you are not the spy. You wear your heart on your sleeve. All you need is a push in the right direction."

"What is it that you need?" Severus asked venomously.

"All in good time, Severus." James said, deriving a sadistic pleasure out of the man's misery. How dare someone as pathetic as Severus Snape set his eyes on his Lily?

"In the mean time, I need you to confess something." James said silkily.

"Why are you doing this?" Severus demanded.

"It's entertaining." James said with a shrug. "You love her, don't you?"

Severus said nothing.

"How does that figure though? What did you do to make her hate you?"

"None of your business." Severus snapped.

"Fine, be that way." James said, "I will just ask her. She trusts me you know. Sees me as a friend, I doubt she will hold against my charms for long."

James was fast, but not fast enough to jump out of the curse's way in time. The curse meant to slice open his chest, had now sliced open his arm.

"Stay away from her." Severus growled, "Keep her out of your sick game. She is too- she has already suffered enough. I agreed to do whatever you want me to do. Just leave her alone."

"You would have agreed to this deal anyway, Snape." James said with a smirk, not paying mind to his bleeding arm. "But I must admit, I find the girl pretty amusing. If you behave yourself, I might consider not killing her. Goodnight."

* * *

James let out a series of expletives as soon as he landed in his bedroom. He cursed loudly as dittany burned the skin of his arm.

"Where did you go after the meeting?" Sirius asked, leaning casually against the door frame.

"Don't you ever sleep?" James demanded.

"No. Now, you can shove that attitude up your ass and answer my question."

"Snape." He growled.

"What did Severus do? I thought he was a fan."

"He killed Greyback today." James admitted unwillingly. "To save Lily."

"How does that figure?" Sirius asked smirking slightly.

"Apparently, they have been friends since they were kids." James said unhappily. "I don't know what happened as they grew up. I figure, they parted ways because he wanted to be one of us. But he is still watching her back."

"So?"

"So?" James burst out, "So? Don't you get it? He loves her. He loves Lily. How dare he?"

"Why do you care?" Sirius asked with a broad smile, quite enjoying James' misery.

"I-" James started agitatedly, "I don't care. I just don't think Snape has any right to love someone like Lily."

"You told Snape that?"

"Of course not. He thinks I am using her."

Sirius snorted, "Two more such outbursts and Snape would know that you are hopelessly in love with Evans too."

"I don't love her." James stated stubbornly, "It's a phase. I will get over it. She is nothing special."

"Oh! She is plenty special." Sirius argued, "She looks like Christmas and has the warmth of summer."

James gave Sirius an annoyed look, Sirius shrugged. "Your words, not mine, Potter. You sleep talk."

James groaned.

"Stop running away from yourself." Sirius advised, "Accept it. So, you love her. Big deal."

"She would never love me."

"She would, if you give her the chance to know you."

James shook his head.

"Okay, that's it!" Sirius said, "I am going to Marlene's tomorrow and you are coming with me. It's a small get together."

"No."

"Yes."

"I said no."

"I said yes."

"I won't go. You can't make me."

"You are going. I would put the Imperius on you if I have to." Sirius snapped. "I am tired of you moping around. Merlin knows, we might die before next week ends. I am not going to sit idle because of some stupid sense of honour; we don't have any as it is. We are manipulative bastards and we are going to get whatever happiness we could before we die."

* * *

James cursed as he adjusted his scarf. "I don't know why I let you talk me into such things." He grumbled. They were standing on the porch of the Evans residence. Sirius smirked before pressing on the doorbell. James jumped, "What in the name of Merlin is that contraption?" He asked. Someone answered the door before Sirius could reply.

"Sirius? James?" Alice Longbottom asked surprised. "Come on in. I will go get Marlene."

Alice led them to the drawing room, which was spacious and airy. The mantelpiece on the fireplace was full of pictures and tastefully decorated with bright coloured flowers.

"You made it!" Marlene exclaimed as she hurried over to hug Sirius.

"And you were able to drag asocial James Potter with you too." She said moving on to give James a hug. James glared at Sirius as he wrapped his arms around Marlene. The Potters and McKinnons had been close friends, which meant that James and Arianna had plenty of play dates with the McKinnons. After Arianna's death, James had refused to socialize and with time lost touch with the McKinnons. That was before he joined the ministry and came across his old friends.

His parents had never told anyone of his betrayal apart from Albus Dumbledore. He never figured out the reason behind their silence.

"Everyone is out back. The weather is so nice." Marlene said, grabbing Sirius' hand and pulling him along. "We are having a barbecue."

Sirius grabbed James' arm and dragged him along. James' breath caught in his throat when he saw Lily. She was sitting on a swing, wearing a white sleeveless dress. Fabian Prewett was gently pushing her swing, from the smile on her face it looked like she was enjoying their conversation.

James and Sirius were taken around and introduced to the people they didn't know. Remus Lupin had been surprised at seeing James but he recovered quickly.

"Its good to finally meet you, Potter." He had said with a laugh, "Wait till Lily finds out."

And before James could stop Remus he had already called her. James saw the visible surprise on her face as her eyes zeroed in on him.

"James?" She asked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"You know him?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah. This is James Hensley." Lily said.

Marlene's brows furrowed for a split second before she grinned broadly.

"Lily, meet Auror James _Potter_. And James meet Healer Lily _Evans_."

Lily arched an eyebrow at him but her eyes were full of mirth and for the first time in days, James felt better.

James tried to not look at Lily but his eyes would find her and ever so often she would look up at him and flash him a smile. As the night wore on, people started leaving. At last, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Charles, Damien, Lukas and Marlene McKinnon, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter were left.

The twelve of them had retired to the drawing. James walked over to the pictures on the mantelpiece. There were several pictures of the people he had only known of after their death. His breath hitched at a particular picture. Lily was piggybacking on a man with golden curly hair and blue eyes. She had her hair thrown back in laughter. They looked happy and in love. There was another picture of four girls sitting next to each other on a couch, laughing at some story that Marlene was narrating.

Lily came and stood next to him, looking at the pictures wistfully, fingering the ring on her neck.

"He was like the sun." She said softly, her eyes fixed on the picture of herself and the man. "There wasn't a boring moment around. That arrogant, self assured, cocky prat!" She said fondly.

"Lils!" Fabian called, "We are doing shots. Come on!"

Lily shook her head. "Come on." She said tugging James' arm.

A jolt of electricity ran through James. He had not expected it. He wanted her to hold on to his arm and never let go. He wanted them to freeze in this moment.

"What is this thing?" Sirius asked, examining his shot glass which was full of a clear liquid.

"Tequila." Marlene said. "Muggles know how to drink."

The liquid burnt through James throat but he liked it.

"Muggles sure know how to drink!" Sirius exclaimed going for his second shot.

James followed Lily with his eyes as she made her way to the kitchen. Lily could handle her drinks well, he was impressed. James wanted to follow her but he didn't want anyone to catch him at it. He looked around carefully, Marlene was busy seeing off to a very drunk Alice and Frank. Fabian, Gideon, Damien and Lukas had already left. Sirius was in a heated debate with Lupin and Charles. He breathed a sigh of relief and made his way to the kitchen, not really realizing that Remus Lupin had noticed him escape.

James found Lily in the backyard, lying on one of the rugs they had pulled out earlier in the evening.

"Hi." James said settling next to her.

"Hey." She said lazily, going back to humming her tune.

He took all of her in. The way the wind played with her hair, the way her feet tapped to some rhythm, the way her skin looked pearly in the pale moonlight of the half moon.

"This was his favourite song." She said suddenly, giving him a small smile.

"It doesn't sound familiar." He said.

She laughed. "Have you heard of the Beatles?"

He quirked an eyebrow and she laughed.

"They are a muggle band. Benjy was crazy about them."

James nodded, his eyes stuck on her hand playing with the ring.

"I miss him." She said softly. "I have been so mad at him for dying. That stupid oaf! But I know that I would have done the same had I been in his place."

James said nothing; he kept looking at the stars. She shifted, resting her head on his shoulder and taking his hand. He looked at her quizzically.

"Tell me about her." She said softly, "Your sister."

James smiled, somehow talking about Arianna with Lily was not painful.

"She was amazing." He said with a smile. "A bit too snarky for her age. We had spoilt her rotten but you would have spoilt her too. Her eyes were too large for her tiny face and if she widened them and threw in a pout you would give her anything she asked for." He grinned.

"I was her favourite." He said proudly. "I gave her flying lessons. She would have made an excellent chaser. Dad and I went completely crazy thinking about any possible future boyfriends she would have." He stopped, his eyes burned. She should have been fifteen now, he should have been thinking of creative ways to scare away boys from her. He should be lying here complaining about how fast his baby sister was growing. Lily squeezed his hand in understanding.

"Have you visited her since?" She asked.

James gulped before shaking his head. He hadn't been able to. It would have been too real.

Lily nodded in understanding. "I didn't visit Benjy for weeks. I was so angry with him but then one day I just did. I shouted at him till I was hoarse. It helped, getting all of it off my chest."

"I- I- I can't." James whispered.

"You can, I will go with you if you need someone. We can go now, if you want." She offered.

He looked into her eyes. They held promise; she understood what he was going through. He didn't know what madness took over him. He nodded, pulling her to her feet with him.

"Let's go now." He whispered hoarsely and disapparated away before she got the chance to inform anyone.

Lily stumbled as she landed next to James in front of a kissing gate. James held her hand as he walked purposefully to their graves. Now that he was here, he might as well visit his parents. He had to tell them that he was trying to rectify his mistakes.

His knees gave way as he stood in front of Arianna's grave. Lily squeezed his shoulder.

"I will leave you alone with them for a while." She muttered softly, "I will wait by the kissing gate. Come find me when you are ready. Okay?"

He nodded, eyes glued to his baby sister's headstone. Lily ran a hand in his hair and left.

She settled under the tree near the gate and watched James who was talking to his family. It felt oddly comforting to see him talk to his family. Lily yawned widely, the strain of the day catching up with her. Before she knew it, she had slept off with her back against the gnarled trunk of the tree.

It was an hour later that James dusted his pants and walked over to find Lily sleeping under the tree. He crouched next to her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger on her cheek.

She woke up as he lifted her in his arms, looking at him confusedly through her sleepy eyes.

"Hey." He said soothingly, "It's me, James. Go back to sleep. I will get you home."

She closed her eyes and snuggled into him, nodding slightly.

"OH MY GOD!" Marlene shrieked as soon as James landed into the drawing room. "What happened to Lily?"

Remus Lupin had already reached James and nearly snatched her from his arms waking Lily in the process.

"What's going on?" She slurred sleepily.

"Where have you been, young lady?" Marlene asked, hands on her hips.

"James, Remus. Please put me down." Lily requested, giving Marlene a guilty look.

"Lily, are you sure?" Remus asked concerned, "You are not hurt, are you?"

James felt himself bristle at this. How dare anyone believe that he would harm Lily in any way.

"I am fine." She said hastily. "Really, I am fine."

"Where were you?" Marlene asked annoyed. "We have been losing our minds here."

"I told you, she will be fine. She was with James." Sirius said, leaning casually against the mantelpiece.

"Still." Marlene said turning to Lily. "You do not disappear on us without any intimation. It's dangerous out there. What would we have done had something happened to you?"

Lily hung her head in shame.

"Its not her fault." James interjected. "I didn't give her any chance. I needed help with something and she offered to help, so I just took her with me."

"That was mighty irresponsible of you, Potter." Remus said quietly, "Going off like this, especially in these times."

"Remus." Lily protested. "It's okay. I am fine. He took me to visit Benjy."

James stared at Lily. Why was she lying for him? Marlene and Remus looked at Lily sadly.

"I am sorry, I should have informed you." She said softly, looking at her feet.

"Oh Lily!" Marlene said, pulling her in a hug. Remus hugged the two women, his eyes never leaving James' face. James went over to stand next to Sirius who gave him an amused look.

"We should get going then." Sirius said clearing his throat loudly.

"Before you leave, can we talk for a second?" Remus said, looking pointedly at James.

James followed Remus outside.

"What are you playing at, Potter?" Remus asked his eyes unfriendly.

"What do you mean?" James asked carefully.

"Don't pretend. I see how you look at her. Your eyes never left her. What are your intentions with her?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" James challenged, thoroughly annoyed by this man in front of him.

"She is as good as a sister for me. She has been through enough already." Remus said hoarsely. "I will not let you play with her."

"Remus!" Marlene exclaimed, as she walked out with Sirius. "Stop giving the boy a hard time. We both know he is smitten with Lily."

James glared at Sirius, who smirked. "I said nothing, mate. It was all you. You have not been able to keep your eyes off her all day."

"Sirius!" Marlene exclaimed swatting his shoulder. "James, you were discreet. No one else noticed, apart from maybe Alice but that's because she knew you were James Hensley. And Remus, I told you, James is an alright bloke."

"Yes but people change, Lene." Remus said glaring at James. "I don't trust you, Potter. Not till you give me a good reason to." He declared before marching inside.

"Where is Lily?" James asked Marlene.

"She retired to her room. If you look up to the second window on the left, you might see her looking at you."

James looked up and saw Lily looking at him through the window. She smiled at him.

"How much did she hear?" James asked groaning softly.

"Nothing. Remus put a silencing charm around this area." Marlene said, "Don't mind him though. He is a little territorial about the people he cares about. He grilled Sirius too."

She pulled James in for a hug. "Don't give up on her. I don't know why but I have good feeling about the two of you." She whispered before letting him go and turning to Sirius.

 **AN: So, that's another chapter and with the rate that I am going, I know I would end this story sooner than later. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please don't forget to read an review.**

 **Go ahead and fav/follow us too, if you like the plot premise.**

 **Love,**

 **The Fishes**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Evans!" Healer Charles McKinnon called, "There is an owl for you and the bloody bird refuses to let anyone else touch it."

"Hello!" Lily said to the tiny black owl, "Where did you come from? Would you like a treat?"

The owl hooted gratefully as Lily gave him some treats and water.

"He is a darling, McKinnon!" Lily complained, as she removed the letter from the owl's leg.

"No, he isn't." Healer Lecter said. "He was ready to bite our fingers off!"

Lily shook her head as she took her seat.

 _Lily,_

 _Thank you for coming with me and covering for me the other night. I am sorry I got you in trouble. I feel terrible about it. Do you think, you could let me make it up to you? Meet me for lunch today. I will wait for you at the Witch's Broth at around noon. Please do come._

 _Sincerely_

 _James Charlus Potter_

* * *

James was already seated the far end of the cozy little restaurant he had invited Lily to. Lily watched him from a distance, he looked nervous, his hands flying to his hair every now and then. It was impossible for him to sit still, Lily observed.

"Hi." She said softly, making James jump a little.

"Oh, Hello!" He said, getting to his feet hastily. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Thank you so much for inviting me." Lily replied with a polite smile taking the seat James had pulled out for her.

"This is weird." James said after they had exchanged a few awkward glances.

Lily grinned, "Yes, it is."

"Why though?" James asked curiously, trying desperately to continue the conversation.

Lily quirked an eyebrow.

"I mean, we have known each other for a long while." James prattled, "We have been friends, so why are we being so awkward?"

"Maybe because we are kind of wondering how much of the other do we really know." Lily mused.

James nodded giving her a thoughtful look.

"It feels like I know you, but there is still so much that I know nothing about." He said softly. They stopped to place their orders.

"Hello, I am Auror James Potter." James said formally.

"Hi." Lily replied just as formally, "I am Healer Lily Evans. It is a pleasure to meet you Auror Potter."

"The pleasure is all mine, Evans." James quipped with a smirk and before they knew it, the two of them started laughing.

"Merlin!" Lily exclaimed, "We sounded so stuck up!"

"I am glad we met under better circumstances." James replied.

"That reminds me," Lily said. "You apparated to the banks, didn't you? How did you even find that place? Marlene told me you live with Sirius in Diagon Alley."

James nodded. "Sirius and I found the river by accident. The Cokeworth massacre was one of the first cases handed to us once we joined. We were supposed to visit some wizard called Snape or something at Spinner's End, but we miscalculated and ended up on the banks of the river."

"So, that's why you told me you lived down at Spinner's End?" Lily asked.

"Yes. We tried locating you too but the Evans residence was empty." James said.

Lily nodded, "Yes, my sister moved away with her husband and for the first few months after school, hardly any of us were home. Marlene literally lived in her office, Mary and I had twenty hour schedules and you know how tough the Auror academy is, Alice rarely made it home."

"I have a question for you now." James said lightly, "When you said ER, what ward at St. Mungo's were you referring to?"

Lily laughed, "All wards are crazy these days." She said, "With all the dark activities going on, we are short staffed."

"Yes, the Auror office is over worked too." James replied.

"We are in the habit of picking up morbid topics to bond over, aren't we?" Lily said amusedly.

James laughed but before he could say anything, the wall on the other end of the restaurant exploded.

The tiny restaurant was full of smoke, soot, dust and screams.

Lily jumped to her feet, eyes alert, wand at the ready.

James jumped to his feet, his mark had been burning for a while but he had ignored it. Now he jumped to his feet, ready to take on his day job.

"Lily, stop." He said grabbing her arm. "Please stay here. Help these people. Take them to Mungo's."

Lily looked at him mutinously; an angry retort on her lips when someone's scream distracted her.

She looked around, her nose flaring before nodding, her eyes focused.

James jumped into the battle, nodding at Frank who had just apparated to the scene.

It was a small skirmish, the Death Eaters were apparating away. James returned to the restaurant to check on Lily, but it was empty. He assumed that she had returned to Mungo's and went back to office.

He didn't get a chance to check on Lily all day and by the time he left office late at night, his mark was burning with a vengeance.

"Is everything alright?" James asked Bellatrix Lestrange. "Did we lose someone?"

"No." Bellatrix replied with a malicious smile. "But we are about to have a lot of fun."

James gave her a confused look.

"When has Bella ever made sense, James?" Sirius teased as he came to stand next to Bellatrix.

"Your sense of humour is pathetic, cousin." Bellatrix growled.

"But popular belief is that I am the fun Black." Sirius replied.

A hush fell in the room, before Bellatrix was able to make a retort.

"Bring the prisoners forward." Voldemort said.

James watched impassively as people were pushed in, till his eyes zeroed on the red hair that belonged to Lily Evans.

He exchanged a panicked look with Sirius.

"As you know, the Rockfords dared to defy me." Voldemort said pointing at the witch and wizard in front of him. "But Igor, why have you brought this girl before me?"

"She is a mudblood, my Lord." Igor Karkaroff said, "She was helping the Rockfords. Took away their children, before we could get to them, she also killed Stevenson."

"Is that so?" Voldemort said, "What is your name girl?"

"Like you care." Lily shot back. "Drop the niceties. Just torture and kill me like you intend to."

James stifled a groan.

"You have spirit girl." Voldemort said amused. "You also possess magical talent and are fearless. Lord Voldemort values such bravery. I would like to offer you a chance to join me."

Lily laughed, "Your slaves killed my parents, my best friend and my fiancé. I will join you when hell freezes over."

" _Crucio."_

James closed his eyes as Lily's screams filled the room.

"What is your answer now, girl?"

"You will have to kill me and turn me into an inferi for me to do your bidding. Even then my body would rebel." Lily growled.

"You amuse me, girl." Voldemort said, "Let's see if we can break you, shall we?"

Lily said nothing as she picked herself from the floor, her eyes not leaving Voldemort's face.

"Bella." Voldemort said silkily, "Would you be kind enough to show our guest her living arrangements? And I want the best of _our_ hospitality for her."

"You can't break me. You would have to kill me." Lily replied stubbornly.

"That I will, my dear. But first, we will have some fun."

Lily glared at Bellatrix as the witch stepped forward, wand in hand.

"I can still walk." Lily declared, "Put your wand away, you coward."

Lily's screams filled the room again as Bella unleashed her curse.

James felt his heart break in pieces every time Lily screamed. Bella didn't stop till Lily had passed out with exhaustion, after which she levitated her body to one of the holding rooms.

The Rockfords met the same fate, they were tortured till they could take no more and were sent in other holding cells. James knew the three of them had less than a month to live.

James knew he could claim Lily, any death eater could claim a prisoner to rape, torture and humiliate. He turned to Voldemort who looked visibly satisfied, ready to stake his claim but Severus Snape thwarted him at it.

"My Lord." Severus said, bowing low.

"Yes, Severus."

"My Lord, I request your permission to break the mudblood. I have an old score to settle with her."

"Do whatever you want with her. See, if she breaks. If not dispose her. The Dark Lord does not tolerate filth."

"Yes, my Lord." Severus said, catching James' eye as he turned. James' insides burned, the gleam in Severus' eyes was that of triumph. Though James and Sirius had never staked claims on anyone, his insides burned, it was Arianna all over again for him.

Sirius pulled at James' arm, as the latter made to follow Snape.

"Not here." Sirius whispered. "Let's go, we are dismissed. Come on, James."

Sirius apparated the two of them to their flat.

"Why did you stop me?" James hissed, his heart constricting painfully.

"You would have blown our cover." Sirius replied calmly.

"Snape has claimed her." James spat.

"And he loves her." Sirius argued, "He won't hurt her."

"How do you know that?" James demanded.

"Because I was observing him." Sirius said, "He did exactly what you were going to do. He is trying to keep her safe."

"I need to get her out." James said pacing the length of the room.

"You will do no such thing." Sirius declared.

"You can't stop me." James threatened.

"What do you plan to do?" Sirius demanded.

"I don't know." James said pulling at his hair.

"Exactly." Sirius said.

"You can't expect me to not do anything. I love her!" James roared.

"Now he admits it." Sirius muttered, "I never said I won't do anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, you are too attached to Evans to think straight." Sirius said, "I have a plan and trust me she will escape before the week is over and no one will be the wiser."

"What do you plan to do?"

"And have you meddle with it?" Sirius asked incredulously.

James looked up to protest but Sirius placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It will be fine." Sirius said, placing a hand on James' shoulder. "I promise you, I will bring her back. I owe it to Marlene too."

James nodded.

"We need to inform Marlene and Lupin." Sirius said. "James, you want to do something right? Go inform them. Tell them you went out for lunch, there was an attack and she was taken. Focus on the task Dumbledore has assigned us. The sooner we destroy his horcruxes the better. I will work on the plan to help Evans escape."

* * *

Lily woke up and everything ached. She pulled at the chains tying her hands above her head. She knew had she not been suspended in the air through these chains, she wouldn't have been able to stand on her feet. She groaned as her head throbbed, a cold draft made her shiver and her eyes flew open. She looked down and saw her torn robes on the floor, directly below her suspended feet. She gasped in mortification; she was displayed for the world to see. Her resolve weakened as she heard the door open and someone walking in.

"Well, well, well, Evans." Avery leered, his eyes roving hungrily over Lily's exposed body. "Aren't you a sight to behold? It is a shame really that such beauty is possessed by a mudblood."

Lily said nothing, staring at the wall above his head.

 _This is not your fault._ She told herself. _Mind over matter, Lily. So, what if they rape you, they will not break you. Be strong, Evans._

Lily's held her breath in horror as Avery's hand cupped her breast.

"For how long have I wished to put you in your place, Evans." Avery whispered, "But he called dibs, like we knew he would."

Lily's eyes flickered to Avery, her expression crumpling in fear for a brief moment.

Avery grinned, his breath on Lily's neck.

"Don't worry." He whispered, squeezing her breast roughly, Lily refused to gasp in pain. "We will have some fun before the end. But till then I guess we could enjoy other things."

Lily locked her jaw to prevent her scream, as Avery's spell sliced through her abdomen. She could feel blood pouring from her wounds.

"What are you doing?" A voice growled. Avery turned, his hand still clutching her breast. Severus' eyes flashed with murder.

"Relax, Severus." Avery said with a grin, "Evans and I were just having some fun."

"Get out." Severus hissed.

"Why? I would like to watch you break her. It would be fun."

"Black is looking for you." Severus replied coldly, "He looks livid about something. I would be worried if I were you."

Lily stared at Severus, anger coursing through her veins. She never would have believed that Severus- her Sev would sink so low. Severus' eyes however were fixed on her bleeding abdomen.

"What have you done?" Severus demanded irately.

"It's your creation." Avery smirked, "I would have healed her but I would leave that to you now."

Severus watched Avery leave before turning to face Lily. He averted his gaze from her naked body, waving his wand so that her robes wrapped themselves around her haphazardly.

"Why are you being so kind?" Lily lashed out. "You humiliate every _mudblood_ the same way, don't you?"

He ignored her, removing her robes enough to take a look at her wound. He healed it, ignoring Lily's frustrated growls and rebukes.

"Why are you doing this?" Lily demanded as he stepped back.

Severus looked in her green eyes, letting her see his anguish. She gave him a look of contempt and laughed.

"I feel no pity for you." She said hoarsely. "You can't play the victim here."

"I know." Severus whispered, stepping up and steadying the back of her neck with one hand.

Lily's eyes bulged as she stared into his black eyes, she could feel his breath on her lips.

"You won't." She whispered horrified.

Severus stared at her before tipping a vial of strengthening potion in her slightly parted mouth, making her splutter.

He stepped back, his eyes forlorn.

"I will come back later, rest now." He whispered.

* * *

Lily's eyes fluttered open, due to the dull ache in her ankle. She didn't know what date or day it was. She didn't even care. All she knew was that Lestrange and Avery would visit her to humiliate and torture her. Avery took immense pleasure in physically wounding her, while Bellatrix loved to use the Cruciatus on her. Severus would visit, only to cover her up for the precious few moments he stayed. He would feed her strengthening potion and remind her that he wouldn't be able to stall the inevitable forever. She must agree with Voldemort or she would be dead soon.

The door opened, she willed herself to crack an eye open. The chamber was empty.

"Who is there?" She rasped.

No one answered. Lily closed her eyes, thinking she was hearing things. Her eyes flew open as she fell forward, her hands free of the bonds. She fell hard, her knees were on fire, as were her arms. She looked up, Avery was standing directly over her. He held her wand in his hands.

"Evans." He leered, "Fancy seeing you at your right place. On your knees, in front of me, now what do we do with you?"

Suddenly she felt weightless, like she didn't have a worry in the world. It was absolute bliss, not having to think about your next action, she wanted to drown in this peace.

 _Grab his balls and twist them hard, then grab your wand and run_ _._ A voice commanded in her head.

 _"_ _No thanks, I don't want to fall for your evil games."_ Another faint voice, much like hers said. Lily's hand however, moved obediently to grab Avery with all her strength. She ignored the pain she felt in moving her arm. Avery screamed but did not relent his grip on her wand.

 _Clock him in the head. Go ahead, do it NOW!_ The voice commanded harshly.

 _Stop moving you fool!_ Her voice commanded, this time stronger than the last time but her body had already smashed her forehead against Avery's forehead. _Don't give in to their sick game!_

 _Move! MOVE! Get your wand and run!_

 _No._ The voice in Lily's head said firmly as her body jerked to a stop almost toppling her over. Lily gasped, she felt as if she was doused with cold water as the curse was lifted from her. She looked at the wand in her hand and knew it belonged to her. Slowly she turned to Avery who was stunned on the floor, when did she stun him? She heard a faint rustling around her but before she could react, her head felt light again.

 _Now is not the time, Evans!_ The voice snarled in her head, _Run you stupid girl!_

 _I don't think so._ The voice said stubbornly, _I am not playing this stupid game._

Lily gasped, gulping in air as the curse was lifted from her, she looked around the room, eyes on fire. Someone was playing a very sick game with her. She silently constructed a shield between herself and Avery.

"I know you are here." She rasped. "Show yourself! I am not playing this sick game anymore. Face me, you coward!"

Lily blocked the blue light racing towards her, appearing out of nowhere but she was too slow the next one hit her square in the chest. Her hands and legs felt like they were restrained by invisible strings. She felt like a puppet, the strings pulling her towards the door against her will. Her wand hand was pulled away from her and faced ahead. Lily struggled against the invisible strings, her movements jerky. Lily tried to scream, but realized belatedly that there was a silencing charm placed on her too. She stumbled through the door of the room she was kept in.

Suddenly her body was pulled and slammed into the wall next to her. She squinted in the dark and saw a figure ahead of her, with his back to her.

She felt light again. _Stun him._

 _No!_

 _Stun him, you silly girl! I am trying to help you._

 _Nice try! But no._

A red streak raced towards the figure from next to her, she heard the soft _thump_ of the body hitting the floor.

She however, had no time to look around curiously as the strings were pulling her ahead again. Lily stumbled along for what felt like an eternity, her muscles protested, she was tired and there was a battle going on inside her. A part of her was hoping that someone was helping her escape, the other wondered if the Death Eaters were just playing with her.

The fact that she hadn't faced anyone else on the way was downright suspicious. But the strings pulled her relentlessly, she hissed as her ankle twisted painfully but the strings pulled her away.

Severus Snape watched from a dark corner as Lily's naked form stumbled along the labyrinth the said safe house was. Her wand arm was stretched in front of her and she did not walk with her usual grace. Her movement were jerky, as if she was struggling against something. He frowned; maybe Bellatrix had damaged her more than he had anticipated for. He cast a disillusionment charm on himself and followed Lily.

There was no one at the safe house tonight. Avery had stayed back, because he had mucked up Black's mission, Zeigler a new recruit and Severus himself, as he was working on some potions. Nearly every other spare Death Eater was out for some or the other mission.

The invisible force guided Lily to the back of the safe house, the one nearest to the sprawling forest which acted as a wall for the safe house. The grounds were bathed in the silvery light of the almost full moon. Suddenly, the cords on her body loosened and she lost her balance, stumbling forward and falling hard on her knees.

She gasped in pain, tears springing to her eyes.

"I can't." She pleaded as she felt the strings close up around her again, pulling her to a sitting position. "Please, I just can't."

But her pleas fell on deaf ears as the strings started pulling her deeper into the forest. Lily was pulled further into the forest, the strings not letting up. She walked for what felt like a lifetime, she let the strings pull her, till her ankle caught in a stray root and she fell face flat on the forest floor. She was exhausted, her entire body was aching and while she knew she should cooperate with the strings to avoid further harm, she couldn't find the strength to do so. She didn't care about being discovered, they would kill her for sure this time.

Severus approached Lily's prone form on the forest floor; he had a feeling that he was being watched. Sirius Black quirked a curious eyebrow under James Potter's invisibility cloak as he watched a chameleon silhouette crouch next to Lily.

Severus brushed Lily's hair away from her face. Her eyes were half closed in exhaustion but they snapped open at his touch.

"It is me." Severus whispered, grabbing Lily's wrist and removing his charm.

"Why are you helping me?" Lily asked hoarsely.

Severus said nothing as he transformed a nearby twig into a cloak and covered her body with it.

"Can you call for help?" He asked quietly. "Can you send out a Patronus?"

Lily hung her head. "Not after Benjy's death. I just can't."

Severus stared at her for a moment, this admission embedded burning daggers at his heart.

"Expecto Patronum." He whispered, feasting on her eyes. A beautiful doe burst out of his wand, she lowered her head near his cheek as if to nuzzle him.

"Go find Lupin and McKinnon and bring them here." He ordered, and the two estranged friends watched the doe soar away.

"Sev." Lily whispered, looking at him, struggling to understand the man in front of her.

He pointed his wand at her. "I am sorry." He whispered, "But you know too much and I can't risk it."

"Sev." Lily repeated her voice stronger. "Don't do this. You can walk away from this right now. We will help you. Dumbledore will help you."

"I don't need your help!" He spat. "I am the same man and I won't change my beliefs. The Dark Lord offers power beyond your comprehension and the only protection today is power. _Stupefy! Obliviate!"_

Severus caught Lily before her body hit the ground. He laid her with great care and covered her body, finally pulling out a silver charm bracelet from his pocket and placing it on Lily's wrist. Severus looked up, eyes sharp as he felt a rustle near them but he saw no one. Sirius Black on the other hand, had taken his seat on Lily's other side and was studying Snape curiously. The object of his study was busy tracing a charm on the bracelet, a forlorn look on his face as he stared at Lily.

It wasn't much long after that Severus' doe returned and the Death Eater left in a hurry, casting a disillusionment charm on himself again. Sirius Black however, remained behind, looking up at the sky as three broomsticks descended on the forest floor.

"Oh Merlin!" Alice Longbottom shrieked, as she jumped out of her broomstick, landing deftly at Lily's feet. Frank Longbottom and James Potter covered the two women, eyes alert, wands at the ready.

Sirius watched James as Alice and Frank busied themselves with checking Lily's vitals. James looked enraged and nauseated. Sirius shook his head; James Potter- the Dark Lord's celebrated strategist and assassin would have failed at this mission. The heartless devil cared too much about the person he was supposed to kill at sight. The irony of the situation didn't escape him after all hadn't he just acted like a dark knight for this girl? Has he not been acting like a protector for Marlene?

It was decided that Frank would apparate to St. Mungo's with Lily while Alice and James would go back to inform the others.

"Thank you." Alice said softly as Frank apparated away with Lily in his arms. "You didn't have to do this but thank you so much for coming to help us."

"Please, Longbottom." James said ruffling his hair, "Don't thank me. Had it not been for me, she wouldn't even be in this situation."

Alice opened her mouth to say something but James shook his head.

"Its not safe here." James said, "Go back home. I will check the perimeter once and join you. I know you are a bloody good auror but please just go home right now. For Marlene."

"Take care." Alice said and she was gone with a soft pop.

"I know you are here." James said.

Sirius stepped out from the invisibility cloak. The cloak was a secret that only James and Sirius shared, none of the Death Eaters knew about it, even the Dark Lord had no knowledge of the existence of such a cloak.

"Thank you." James said, striding forward to pull Sirius in a hug. "You weren't seen were you?"

"Snape followed Evans out, but he didn't see me." Sirius replied, "He helped her escape though and wiped her memory, we are safe."

James nodded in understanding.

"She fought off my imperius." Sirius informed him quietly. "She is strong. Don't worry she will pull through."

James looked at him helplessly. "They tortured her for ten days." He pointed out quietly.

"And she is still standing and fighting." Sirius replied.

"She didn't deserve this." James said. "None of them did."

Sirius fell silent at this. He remembered the number of torture techniques he had participated in to break captured Aurors, Order Members, Mudbloods and muggles even other magical creatures. Most were killed once the death eaters got bored of them, but they were nearly always driven to insanity because of their trauma. His insides twisted painfully as he realized that any of these people could have been Marlene. He allowed himself to completely appreciate the hell James had lived in.

"Are _you_ alright?" Sirius enquired. "When did you return?"

"I returned this morning, been at the office since." James replied, "Newt Scamandar is back in London, he has a goblin made silver dagger doused in basilisk venom. Took us ages to hunt down the breeder he knew. Thank you for sending me to that mission, I would have done something stupid had I stayed here."

"Come on. Let's go back, before they start worrying."

James was about to follow Sirius when something caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up. It was the ring Lily wore around her neck. The ring was beautiful in its simplicity but as James examined it, he scoffed. He knew he could do better than this in a heartbeat. He stared at the ring and the chain for a while before destroying them. He had no regrets. Lily could do much better than Benjamin Fenwick. Now, that he had nearly lost her, he finally understood what Sirius meant. James Potter was a dishonourable bastard, who was going to get the happiness he believed he deserved. And for that to happen, Lily would have to let go of her past and he would do that for her. James Potter was going to win Lily Evans' heart, he would lie, manipulate, open his heart, do anything to make her fall for him.

 **AN: So, here ends another chapter! Loved it- Hated it- please leave a review.**

 **Much love,**

 **The fishes**


	6. Chapter 6

James and Sirius followed Dumbledore and Scamandar into the forest they had apparated to thirty minutes ago.

"Is there a particular spot you wanted to reach?" Sirius grumbled, "We have been walking around for a while now."

"I just wished to get near a water source." Dumbledore replied, "If nothing works and we have to use Fiendfyre, I would like to be near some water that we could manipulate to douse out the flames."

They walked in silence, James was thinking about Voldemort's history. He felt a lot of things for the cruel man, but he had never thought pity would be one of those. They had delved a little more into his past, and James pitied the way his life had started out. Maybe, if he had a better childhood, there wouldn't be a Voldemort at all.

"Shouldn't we go back to the edge of the lake then?" James asked.

"Too close to the school," Scamandar said cheerfully. "I love being back, Albus. Are those Acromantulas still here? I would love to meet Aragog before I leave."

"I believe so, Newt. Hagrid is taking good care of them."

James and Sirius exchanged incredulous looks but said nothing. Sirius didn't give a damn and James was too damn worried about Lily to say anything. He just wanted to get this over with.

"I think this should do," Dumbledore said, stopping near a tiny stream.

Dumbledore placed the cup on the ground in front of them. The four of them stood around it in tense silence.

"So," Sirius started. "How do you stab a cup?"

"I believe, we can just stab the cavity and see how it goes." Dumbledore said grimly. "The dagger, if you please." He added extending his hand.

Dumbledore bent and inspected the dagger, and then looked up, "James, if you could please hold the cup down. I think Tom will attempt to fight us."

James bristled but bent down to hold the cup. It felt cool under his touch, but he could feel the underlying zing of life in it. That source was nervous and vicious.

"You should stab it now," James said quietly. He started to put his mental blocks in place as he felt the thing in the cup reach up to his mind.

Without further ado, Dumbledore stabbed the cup, and James screamed. The cup had become incredibly hot, it had burned his skin. The cup had rolled onto the ground and was smoking slightly, ugly, and large cracks all over its surface.

"Should we get done with the locket too?" Newt Scamandar asked.

Sirius glared at him from his crouch, as he held onto James's prone body, trying valiantly to heal his hands.

"We need to focus on James here." He bit out, "His wounds are not healing."

"I am afraid, they won't heal this soon either." Dumbledore said with a sigh, "Let him lie down, I will give some Phoenix tears to heal the burns once we get done here."

"He is right." James panted, "Let's get this done with."

Sirius looked at James and nodded.

"How are we going to kill the locket?" He asked, as he gently placed James down to stand up.

"The locket needs to be opened." Newt replied, "Something lives inside it."

"So, how are we going to open the locket?" Sirius asked.

"It is quite obvious, isn't it?" Newt Scamandar replied, "Parseltongue."

"Do any of you speak Parseltongue?"

"I do," Newt said, with an odd glint in his eyes.

Sirius nodded.

Dumbledore placed the locket on a log nearby.

"It's all yours, Newt." He said gravely.

Sirius watched fascinated as Newt stepped up and emitted a strangled hiss. The locket rattled and then opened, as Dumbledore held the dagger over it.

Two hate-filled eyes looked at Dumbledore, as he stood frozen. To Sirius' fascination and Dumbledore's horror, a figure emerged from the locket, the figure of a teenage girl. She was beautiful and terrible to look at, she raised one accusatory finger at Dumbledore.

"Albus!" Newt urged, "Albus, stab it. This is not real."

But Dumbledore seemed frozen, his face crumpling in a picture of pain and regret.

"You did it. It was your curse. You hurt me so much, Albus." The figure said in a mocking tone.

"I am sorry," Dumbledore whispered. "I am so sorry. You don't-"

"ALBUS," Newt yelled. But Dumbledore was beyond any help, the dagger quivered and fell from his hands but before anyone could say or do anything, the girl screamed.

When everything ended, Sirius was holding the dagger in one hand and the broken locket in the other.

"It had to be done." He said simply, "Now, can we please return, James, needs help."

* * *

Lily sat bolt upright in her bed, tugging at her clothes, trying to prise away Avery's hands from her body.

"Lily?" Remus asked extending a hand to her. Lily gave her a look of pure terror and backed away in her bed, drawing her knees to her chest.

"Don't touch me." She said, looking around wildly, "Stay away. Don't touch me."

"Lily," Remus said, "It's me. Remus."

"STAY AWAY!" Lily shrieked.

Remus recoiled as a nurse came running into the room at her screams.

She tried to hold Lily but Lily just lashed out screaming again and again. Ultimately, she stunned her and forced a calming drought down her throat before re-innervating her.

Lily groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head pounded.

"Lily?" Remus asked softly.

"Remus?" Lily asked incredulously, "What are you doing here? Where are we?"

"At St. Mungo's, love," Remus replied soothingly. "You are safe."

Lily nodded, feeling oddly disconnected. Her mind was reeling with memories of torture and humiliation but she felt calm, she couldn't bring herself to panic about any of it.

"Calming draught?" She asked Remus.

He nodded before asking her if he could hug her. Lily nodded and Remus engulfed in a tight hug.

"We were so worried, Lil!" Remus whispered in her hair. "Thank Merlin, you are alright."

"How did I make out of there?" She asked, "How did the order rescue me?"

Remus gave her an incredulous look.

"You got out on your own and sent us your patronus. Don't you remember?"

Lily frowned. She remembered nothing apart from the torture.

"I don't remember. Honestly, I can't remember anything apart from being tortured," she said. "I don't even know how I am alive. How long was I gone?"

"Ten days," Remus replied softly. "Lily, I hate to ask you this but do you remember who did this to you? Any person or names? Anything?"

Lily concentrated hard but all she could remember was the feeling of several hands touching every inch of her body, along with other curses designed to cut her and make her feel unbearable pain.

She shook her head. "I don't remember anything apart from endless torture. Although, I don't remember their faces."

"Lily?" Charles McKinnon asked peeking into the room. "Oh, Thank Merlin! We were quite worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"I have been better. I feel like I don't have any bones in my body."

"Yes. You would feel like that for a bit. You were pretty banged up when Frank brought you in."

Lily nodded.

Charles smiled at her warmly, "You take some rest, I will go owl Marlene and Alice that you woke up. They have been going spare with worry."

Lily watched Charles walk away, silently glad that Remus was with her. She glanced at him suppressing a yawn.

"You should sleep," Remus told her quietly.

"What if I-" Lily started to tell him that she was afraid of going to sleep.

"I will be here when you wake up. I promise." Remus assured her.

With a last smile, Lily allowed herself to drift away to a fitful sleep.

James Potter traced Lily Evans' lip lightly with his finger. Charles McKinnon had told him that Lily wove in and out of consciousness throughout the day but remembered nothing of her capture.

Not even two feet away, Marlene McKinnon was sleeping in a cot, she had transfigured from the chair. He pulled his cloak closer as he sat by Lily.

She looked better than when he had found her. His breath hitched as he traced a light finger against the back of her hand. She shivered in her sleep and he was caught with this inexplicable desire to take her away and hide her.

For the outside world, Lily was a heroine for bravely saving those children, facing unspeakable torture, and still fighting to live on. The ministry was milking her sacrifice, getting the Auror department involved to make it look like they were onto something.

His fists clenched as he remembered Voldemort's retribution on Avery and the new recruit. Snape, interestingly, had walked away without a scratch, having a perfect excuse about preparing the Draught of Living Dead for Lily and placing the blame on Avery for being too stupid.

James, on the other hand, had been successful with his attempts mission for Voldemort. He had finally located a colony of werewolves. Fenrir Greyback's death had jeopardized their collaboration with the werewolves. Now, there were several packs and several Alphas and not all of them were friendly. This colony was not openly hostile and James saw this as an opportunity.

He frowned as he tried to shake off the memories of the day. He stared at Lily again, feeling this overwhelming urge to kiss her silly. His whipped around as the door creaked open. He squinted but couldn't see anything in the dark.

He caught sight of movement and knew that the person visiting Lily was disillusioned and inching straight towards where James was sitting. James quietly moved out of the way.

Now that he stared at it long enough, the figure was becoming easier to spot. It didn't stay for long and James followed the figure out. James followed the figure to the apparition point but lost sight of it there. However, it didn't take him much to guess who this mystery person was, without wasting much time, James apparated away to Spinner's End.

* * *

Severus Snape had just landed in his sitting room when someone knocked at his door. Severus wished he hadn't answered the door as soon as he saw his visitor.

"Severus," James Potter said tilting his head in greeting.

"Potter," Severus replied in kind. He bristled slightly as James invited himself in and brushed past him into the drawing room.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked, struggling to keep the venom in his tone at bay.

"Remember, I told you I will not leak your secret, in exchange for a favour?"

Snape gave James a calculating look.

"Lucius Malfoy possesses a diary. The Dark Lord himself gifted his personal journal to Malfoy, for safekeeping."

"You want me to steal from the Dark Lord?" Snape asked incredulously. "That is certain death."

"You killed Greyback, which has now lead to werewolf situation," James replied calmly. "You have been as good as dead for a while."

"The Dark Lord may punish me cruelly for killing Greyback, but he will show mercy. However, stealing from him will get me killed."

"So, you will not do it?" James asked.

"You can tell the Dark Lord about Greyback, but what will he say when he finds out that you intend to steal from him?" Snape sneered.

James looked at Snape coldly.

"I have my reasons for stealing from Lucius." He said quietly, "I would never betray our Lord. However, I do certainly believe that Lucius is not worthy of safekeeping a thing of such great value and if I could just prove it to our Lord, maybe he will pick someone appropriate like Bella or Sirius."

Snape stared at James. He knew he was cornered again, the Death Eaters always tried to backstab each other to prove themselves worthy or better in the Dark Lord's eyes. James Potter was no different.

"However," James continued as Severus assessed him. "I guess, you don't quite value your mudblood's life. I know you helped her escape. But I believe I have a date with her. Maybe she would never return from this one."

Cold fury washed over Snape. While he knew his expression was neutral, even disinterested, the victory in Potter's eyes told him that his eyes had betrayed his emotions. James Potter gave Snape a brief nod as he started walking towards the door.

"You are doing this to prove Lucius' incompetence, yes?" Snape asked.

James Potter turned around to face him but instead of giving an oral confirmation, he folded his arms and glared at Snape, daring him to come with a different explanation.

"If this is to prove that Lucius possesses quite some talent in bungling things up, I will help you." Snape said, "But I want the credit in this plan."

James' face remained expressionless, after a minute he gave Severus a brief nod and made his way to the door.

"I will visit you again with the details." He called from the door before stepping out.

Severus let out a frustrated yell. He was putting everything on the line to protect the person who had forsaken him long ago. Lily Evans, the love of his life had not just abandoned him, she had opted the company of people like Fenwick, Lupin, and now Potter. People who would get her killed, people who in all fairness did not deserve her because they were too mundane for her brilliance. Not to mention, Lupin was halfbreed and Fenwick was a filthy mudblood. Potter, on the other hand, would use and kill her and Lily currently was dancing to some very dangerous tunes. He wished he could make Lily see sense, he wished he could tell her that he loved her. He knew the Dark Lord would spare Lily for him. But Lily was a stubborn fool and he was an even bigger fool to agree to do absolutely anything to keep her safe.

 **AN: Yes, the story is going very slow. But let me know what you think of it!**


End file.
